Taking Matters into Her Own Hands
by TexasRevoFan
Summary: Charlie walks in on Bass in a compromising position and decides to take matters into her own hands, and he's happy to let her. Charloe, one-shot, lemons, PWP. Part of The Good Ship Charloe's Topsy Turvy challenge.


**A/N: This is part of The Good Ship Charloe's Topsy Turvy challenge, where Charlie takes control. Thanks for the fun prompt!**

Charlie strode through the woods confidently, several paces ahead of her mother and Miles. They'd just left the house a few minutes ago, ostensibly to scout the area and see if there had been any new Patriot activity overnight. Really, Charlie had just felt like getting out, into the fresh air. Away from Bass. The tension between them lately had been almost unbearable. Sometimes when their eyes met, Charlie couldn't breathe for several seconds.

Distracted by thoughts of Bass, Charlie's foot hit a root the wrong way, and her ankle twisted hard beneath her as she went down. "Shit!" she screamed, pulling her leg up toward her, massaging the joint. "Fuck!"

Miles ran up beside her. "You okay?" he demanded.

Gritting her teeth in pain, Charlie nodded, "I'm good." She stood up gingerly and found she was able to put weight on her foot. "Let's go."

"Oh hell no," Miles said, shaking his head. "We're not risking you fucking up your ankle for no reason. You're going back to the house." After a few more seconds of arguing with him, Charlie saw that it would be useless. She growled with annoyance and stomped off back toward the house, deliberately walking as confidently as possible, ignoring the twinge in her ankle.

As Charlie opened the front door, she listened for Bass, wanting to avoid him, not wanting to admit Miles had sent her back home like a little kid. But then, from the back patio, she heard a slight groaning sound, so quiet she wasn't sure she heard it. She moved toward the sound and heard it again – Bass, moaning.

Her heartbeat quickened as her mind raced, even as she crept forward. If Bass was in trouble… she'd get the drop on whoever was out there.

Keeping herself in the shadows, Charlie peeked through the screen door at an angle. What she saw caused her mouth to go dry, even as other parts of her grew suddenly moist.

Bass was sitting in a patio chair, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, sensual mouth open slightly as he panted. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. His hand was wrapped around his cock, and he moved it lazily up and down, not briskly, but with purpose.

Charlie knew she should say something, or at least stop watching. But she couldn't. She was mesmerized by the sight before her: Bass, vulnerable, wanton. The sight of his long, hard cock, which she'd fantasized about since the first time she'd ever seen him. Her fantasies had not done him justice. His hand pumped over the red, swollen head, gaining speed slightly. And Charlie heard him mutter, "Fuck."

By this time, Charlie's panties were soaked with arousal. She thought if she touched herself, she would come in seconds, but she didn't dare move. Hardly dared breathe.

And Bass kept talking. Apparently, he was chatty when fantasizing. "Yeah, fuck, that feels good. Suck it, baby." He was silent for a few beats, then, in a voice hoarse with lust, "Charlie… fuck…"

Charlie froze. She wasn't surprised, exactly, to hear that Bass was fantasizing about her. But hearing her name from his lips, in this moment, gave her a boldness that she hadn't ever felt before. Charlie stepped forward and pushed the screen door open. She'd started to step through it when it creaked.

Immediately, Bass' eyes flew open. There she was. The woman who just a moment before he'd been imagining on her knees, ass naked before him, sucking his cock like she worshipped him. The way he'd wished she would since the moment he saw her, so fucking beautiful. The way he still wished she would, now that he knew her, really knew her. It had gotten to the point where he spent his days in a state of perpetual fucking sexual frustration, taking almost any opportunity to get some relief. He'd thought with her gone scouting for a few hours, he'd be safe to get himself off somewhere other than in his bed. He'd obviously been wrong.

He stared at her in shock for just a second or two, and that was all the time Charlie needed.

She strode forward, and as Bass tried to sit up, to cover himself, she pushed her hand against his chest, laying the other one on his hip, not touching him quite yet.

Bass was struggling to understand what was going on. Like a dream come to life, Charlie had shown up in the middle of one of his favorite fantasies. But instead of running away, she was touching him. Coming closer to him. "What… what the hell are you doing back? What are you _doing_?"

Charlie ran her hand down Bass' chest, down to his abs, feeling the hard ridges of muscle there. "I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing, Bass?" she teased.

He laughed shortly, nodding down at his engorged cock, still laying outside his pants. "What does it look like?" He'd been moments away from coming when she showed up, and his cock ached for her.

Taking that as her cue, Charlie wrapped her hand around his penis, holding it with the lightest possible grip. "It looks like… you were doing this." She slowly began to move her hand up and down, feeling him pulsing beneath her fingertips. Bass shifted his hips up into her hand. "And it sounded like," she continued, "You were thinking about me. Is that right?"

Bass didn't answer immediately, and Charlie squeezed his dick and stopped stroking. "Is that right?" she demanded.

His eyes dark with lust, Bass stared at Charlie and said quickly, "Yeah, fuck. You're right… just don't stop." He couldn't help himself, if that's what it took, her would admit it, his need for her. In this moment, she fucking owned him. Obligingly, Charlie began stroking him again, a little more firmly.

"What was I doing in your fantasy?" Charlie said, lowering herself to kneel on the ground next to Bass as she spoke.

Bass looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" he asked, watching her hand as it worked over him.

"It sounded like," she said thoughtfully. "I might have been doing something like this." With that, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth, driving his cock between her lips, into the back of her throat. God, he tasted amazing. His firm, hot flesh filled her mouth, and she moaned with pleasure. She felt his hands tangle in her hair as she bobbed up and down on him, sucking the precum off his dick.

"God, Charlie, goddamnit," Bass cursed, struggling to stop himself from slamming his hips up to fuck her mouth. She felt like heaven, warm and wet, and she looked like a goddess, glancing up at him every few seconds with those big blue eyes, his cock jammed between her soft pink lips. Christ. Bass was seconds away from coming undone. "So good… I'm close…" he warned her.

Pulling off of him, Charlie smiled smugly. Groaning, Bass moved to grasp himself and finish what he'd started, but Charlie slapped his hand away. "Nuh-uh," she chided. "If you want this to happen again, be good."

Bass stared at her in disbelief. Charlie stood up and slid her jeans and panties down, stepping out of them. She moved close to Bass, standing with her legs slightly apart. "Touch me," she said.

Bass brushed his fingers against her moist lips, moaning at how wet her found her. Pressing into her more firmly, he parted her folds, finding her entrance, pushing two fingers up into her. "Like that?" he asked. "That what you want, baby?"

Charlie pushed her legs apart further, grinding down into his hand. "Mm, yes," she murmured. His strong fingers reached deep inside her, hitting her bundle of nerves just right. Bass reached his other hand up to grip her hip, steadying her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Charlie forced herself to keep her eyes on his, not to look away from him as he touched her so intimately.

Bass gazed up at her, his lips parted slightly, watching her for her reaction as he pumped into her. He couldn't believe he was finally touching her, feeling her. She felt amazing, so tight and hot against his fingers. He felt her straining against him, chasing her orgasm. Finally, Bass couldn't resist anymore. He pulled his hand out of her, making her moan in protest, and held her hips in place as he shifted forward, quickly dropping to the floor in front of her. Bass lashed his tongue against Charlie's clit, working her expertly, finally pushing her over the edge.

Charlie felt her body begin to quake into him. She bit her lip hard as she came with a loud moan, grasping Bass' hair to keep her balance as her legs shook. Paradoxically, her climax only made her more wound up. She needed Bass inside her, desperately.

Pushing him away from her, Charlie looked down at him sternly. "I said touch me. I didn't say you could lick me," she said sternly. Bass smirked at her, looking completely unabashed. Charlie pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it and her bra aside.

Bass stood up before her, in awe of the sight of Charlie completely naked. Her round, firm breasts were glorious – pale beneath the tank top tan lines visible on her shoulders, with pouty little pink nipples. Bass reached his hands up to cup them, bending his head to kiss her.

Charlie smacked his hands away. "Sit down," she commanded. "Let's see if you can listen a little better this time." Her heart was pounding, and she was dying to let Bass fold her into his embrace, kiss her the way she'd been dying to be kissed by him. But she wasn't quite done teasing him yet.

Hesitating for a few seconds, Bass saw the challenge in Charlie's eyes and decided to let her win the battle so that he could win the war. Before he sat back down, he threw his own t-shirt aside and slid his pants the rest of the way off, freeing his swollen cock completely. He'd never needed to come so badly in his life, but if Charlie needed it to be on her terms, so fucking be it.

Bass sat back in the chair, completely naked, and Charlie took a moment to just enjoy the sight. His tanned skin, taut over firm muscles. His large, proud cock, rigid against his stomach. His blue eyes, intense on hers as he waited for her to make the next move. Charlie slid down onto his lap, straddling his legs, pressing her breasts into his chest, her mound into his penis.

"Very good," Charlie murmured. "You listened. What would you like for your reward?"

Bass grasped her ass in his hands, squeezing the ample flesh there. "Ride me," he begged. "Fuck me. Make me come." Yeah, he'd resorted to begging. He didn't give a fuck at this point. He just needed her on him, more than he'd ever needed fucking anything in his life.

In response, Charlie took Bass' cock in her hand and lined it up with her drenched pussy. Slowly, she sank down, savoring the feeling of Bass filling her, stretching her. "Yes…" she moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure, relishing the pressure of him deep inside her. "Oh, Bass, you feel amazing."

Bass shifted underneath her, moving her up and down on his cock. She felt amazing, so tight, so strong on top of him as she rode him. Her long, blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders as she moved, her breasts shifting alluringly. As he met her eyes, a satisfied smile stole across her face.

Finally, she bent forward and kissed him, hard. Bass opened his mouth to her, tasting Charlie's lips for the first time, and he moaned as she plunged her tongue into his mouth, riding him hard at the same time. Bass raced toward his climax, his desperate, aching cock screaming for release at last.

Charlie broke the kiss off and bent her face into Bass' neck, sucking and biting at his throat. She felt his cock getting harder inside of her, and she put her lips near his ear, working her hips against him. "Come for me, now, Bass," she urged him. "Fucking come for me."

With a powerful growl, Bass wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her into him as he fucked her hard through his orgasm, coming deep inside her. He felt like his entire body was emptying into Charlie, the release of tension after so many minutes—fuck, so many months—a relief so acute he thought he might faint.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Charlie with her forehead resting on Bass' neck. Finally, Bass spoke. "So what ARE you doing back so soon? And where are your mom and Miles? Should we be getting dressed?" Charlie explained to him about falling and twisting her ankle and Miles forcing her to go back.

"Wait a second," Bass cut in. "You're saying you came back… all this happened… because of Miles being an overprotective freak?"

Charlie nodded, then they both started laughing. "Never, ever let him know that," she warned.

"Whatever you say, mistress," Bass replied with a smile.


End file.
